Such a system is known from DE-OS 37 43 471. There, a system is suggested for the open-loop and/or closed-loop control of the power of the internal combustion engine, which reduces the power of the engine in certain operating conditions, characterized essentially by slip occurring on one of the driving wheels. In this system, the throttle flap, which is controlled outside the described operating condition and dependent on the driver's wish, is triggered independently of the driver to effect a reduction of power, that is, the throttle flap is turned back toward its closed position by a specified angle and is subsequently moved in steps, up to the point of the slip threshold of the driving wheels, to effect a power increase.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,528, a system for influencing the engine torque is suggested, in which in the event of wheel slip during overrun operation, the fuel supply to the engine is increased in order to reduce the engine braking torque (engine drag torque control MSR). If control is via a throttle flap, this means that the throttle flap is opened. In overrun operation, this leads in principle to a reduction of the power of the internal combustion engine.
In the following, the discussion therefore will be only of a power reduction. In the case of ASR (automatic slip control), this leads to a reduction of the fuel supply (throttle flap is moved toward its closed position); in the case of MSR, it leads to an increase of fuel supply (throttle flap is opened).
When such systems are operated in conjunction with an electronic engine power control, disadvantages in the reaction speed of the closed-loop control system of the electronic engine power control will occur.
The invention is therefore based on the task of improving the reaction speed of an electronic open-loop and/or closed-loop control of the power of an internal combustion engine. This task is solved by an additional amplification of the values, in their effect, which represent the power reduction requirement.
EP-A 104 539 describes an arrangement for the reduction of the braking torque of internal combustion engines in overrun operation. Here, the fuel supply is increased in the overrun operation for a reduction of the braking torque of the engine, that is, the position of the throttle flap is changed to effect an increase in the air supply.